


Speak (and be heard)

by AnaliseGrey



Series: Along the Way Adjacent [10]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Magical Sex Toys, Rope Bondage, SMUT YO
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 09:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21116873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: “Did you know, dearest, that you sometimes fiddle with your earring when you’re studying?”Caleb blinks, surprised at the sudden change in direction.“I- I am not sure, though it sounds possible.”“Oh, I can assure you it is,” Molly purrs, crowding Caleb up against the doorway and kissing him soundly before pulling back just enough to ask, “Would you like to know how I know?”Caleb’s still mildly dazed from the kiss, but has just enough of a clear head to answer. “Er,ja?”“I know, because I could hear you.” Molly reaches up to tap where a matching earring sparkles subtly in his earlobe. “Do you realize, Mr. Caleb, howrudeit is that you’ve been speaking to me all afternoon, and I haven’t been able to return the favor? I feel like I should teach you a lesson.”





	Speak (and be heard)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, remember those earrings from the end of Songbird? ;D
> 
> Also! Art at the end of the piece was done by the _amazing_ [@PandaMeNope](http://twitter.com/PandaMeNope) on twitter! Thanks, Panda! :)__

It’s been a good day. The town they’re in is small, but has a surprisingly well-stocked library that Caleb’s allowed into with uncharacteristically little trouble. He’s spent a quiet day in the stacks, pulling things of random interest and sitting quietly at a table copying notes into his journal and new spells to try into his spellbook, and by the time the light coming in through the windows starts to dim, his mind is happily swimming with new ideas, ways to tweak current spells, and ideas for some new ones. As he exits the library with a wave toward the librarian, he notices Molly waiting for him just outside. 

Molly is smiling at him, though there’s a wicked edge to it that makes Caleb’s stomach twist in delighted anticipation as Molly’s tail lashes behind him.

Molly’s quiet as they walk back to meet the others for dinner, though not worryingly so. He has a sparkle in his eye that tells Caleb he’s up to something, and Caleb is glad for the low light of the inn as he finds himself flushing more often than not as he finds Molly’s eyes on him through the evening.

Soon enough it’s time for them to retire to their rooms, and Molly takes him by the hand, leading him up and into the room, locking the door behind himself.

“Did you know, dearest, that you sometimes fiddle with your earring when you’re studying?”

Caleb blinks, surprised at the sudden change in direction.

“I- I am not sure, though it sounds possible.”

“Oh, I can assure you it is,” Molly purrs, crowding Caleb up against the doorway and kissing him soundly before pulling back just enough to ask, “Would you like to know how I know?”

Caleb’s still mildly dazed from the kiss, but has just enough of a clear head to answer. “Er, _ ja_?”

“I know, because I could hear you.” Molly reaches up to tap where a matching earring sparkles subtly in his earlobe. “Do you realize, Mr. Caleb, how _ rude _ it is that you’ve been speaking to me all afternoon, and I haven’t been able to return the favor? I feel like I should teach you a lesson.” Molly’s words are stern, but the look he gives Caleb is more of inquiry, one of his eyebrows lifted in question.  
  
Caleb licks his lips and ducks his head slightly.

“Perhaps you are correct, Mr. Mollymauk. I was not thinking.” Caleb lets the side of his mouth twitch up. “You should of course instruct me in the error of my ways.”

Molly’s smile grows into a lascivious grin, and Caleb feels his heart skip. “I was hoping you’d say that, love.”

Molly gets Caleb naked in short order and lays him out on the bed amidst the sea of pillows. He takes Caleb’s hands in his and places a kiss to each wrist before pulling them up and over Caleb’s head and pressing them down.

“Keep your hands on the headboard, lovely. Don’t let me see them move.”

Caleb swallows and nods, holding on tight. Molly smiles down at him, leaning in for a quick kiss before he pulls back and stands.

“Good boy.”

Caleb shivers, feeling himself flush all over as Molly takes his time and just _ looks _ at him; Caleb can feel the weight of Molly’s gaze on his body, and by the time Molly’s eyes meet his again Caleb is working hard to suppress a whine. Molly’s lips quirk up, a hint of fang peeking through as his smile slowly grows at Caleb’s reaction, and Caleb’s throat goes abruptly dry.

Molly finishes undressing, and once he's naked he climbs back onto the bed and presses himself up along Caleb's side, throwing one long lean leg up and over Caleb's thighs while propping his head up on one hand. His free hand comes to rest, blazingly warm, on Caleb's stomach, and Molly smiles at the twitch of muscle under his hand.

“Now then, lovely. Whatever shall I do with you?” Molly trails a finger down Caleb's stomach and over to his hip, and Caleb squirms, hips tilting up before Molly pulls his hand away. “I have so many delicious options with you laid out so nicely for me.”

“What-” Caleb swallows, licks his lips. “What sort of options?”

Molly hums and brings his hand up to Caleb's hair, brushing a stray strand off Caleb's face before tracing his knuckles lightly down over Caleb's jaw and up to draw the pad of his thumb over Caleb's lower lip. Caleb opens his mouth, but Molly doesn't take advantage, just trails his fingers down again along the line of Caleb's throat. He lets his claws lightly graze over Caleb's pulse point, and when Caleb gasps, arms flexing but holding in place, Molly grins.

He leans in so his lips brush Caleb's ear, and Caleb shivers at the sensation. 

“Allow me to tell you,” Molly purrs in his ear, letting his hand come to rest lightly against the base of Caleb’s throat, letting the tips of his claws press just enough to dimple Caleb’s skin. Caleb’s pupils blow wide, his breath catching again at the implied threat. They both know Molly would sooner cut his tail off than hurt Caleb, there’s no actual danger, but the _ thrill _ is there, and if Caleb’s reactions are anything to go by, he’s certainly enjoying it.

“You spent all day studying. I think it’s my turn, but with such lovely subject matter, it’s a challenge to know where to start.” Caleb flushes darker at the words, and Molly moves his hand to follow it, sliding down Caleb’s throat to his chest, sweeping his thumb over one of Caleb’s nipples, eliciting a gasp. “I could investigate you thoroughly, discover where you’re most sensitive, what places I can touch that will make you gasp and squirm so prettily, which spots make you _ writhe_. I could devote the evening to learning how many times I can make you come, or perhaps to whether I can make you come untouched.” Caleb whines, his hips twitching up, his cock starting to fill and flush along with the rest of him. “I could dedicate myself to kissing every inch of you, learning what your skin feels like against my lips, here-” He leans in, kissing Caleb’s neck, “-here,” he kisses the side of Caleb’s arm. “Here,” brushing his fingertips down over Caleb’s hip. “_Everywhere_.” He lets his thumb sweep back and forth at the small dip where Caleb’s thigh connects to his hip, letting his claw scrape every third sweep or so until Caleb is squirming again. “Or I could pull your pleasure from you, building and building it up, and then make you wait, seeing how long I can string you along, make you beg me for release until you can think of nothing else.” He grazes the side of Caleb’s cock with his knuckles and Caleb’s hips jolt up, a small sound eeking out of Caleb as they do.

“As I said,” Molly says, withdrawing his hand and bringing it back up to rest on Caleb’s now-heaving chest, leaning close to whisper in Caleb’s ear. “Lots of options, each one delicious, but none half so delicious as you.” He finishes with a light nip to Caleb’s earlobe that draws a full-throated whine from the man.

“Molly, please-”

“Please what, love? I’ve listed a number of things, you’ll have to be more specific.”

“_Anything_,” Caleb pleads, sucking in a breath as Molly catches one of Caleb’s nipples between his fingers, pinching gently.

“That is a very broad statement, lovely.” He pinches harder, and Caleb cries out, twisting like he’s trying to get away, but doesn’t let go of the headboard. “Do you mean it, or are you just desperate for me to touch you any way you can get?”

“Yes,” Caleb hisses, face scrunched against the sensations Molly’s giving him. “_Ja_, I- both. Both, Molly, _ please_.”

Molly hums, giving Caleb’s nipple an extra sharp pinch, eliciting a yelp, before letting it go entirely. “Are you amenable to my ropes this evening, or would you prefer to stick with what we’re doing now?”

He appreciates that Caleb actually takes a moment to think about it before answering.

“I- _ja_, your ropes please, Mollymauk.”

Molly lets more warmth show in his smile as he pats Caleb’s thigh before standing. “Just a tick, then, sweetness.”

The ropes he pulls from his pack don’t see as much use as they’d like, between the lives they lead and concerns for safety and privacy, but they’re well-kept. He pulls the bundles out, soft rope made explicitly for this purpose, dyed a deep green that always looks lovely against Caleb’s pale skin. He tosses a few bundles on the bed next to Caleb’s hip and unwinds the one he keeps in his hands. He makes a show of it, letting the rope slip through his fingers, and Caleb can’t seem to keep his eyes off it, following the movements.  
  
“I would like to ask another few questions, though, dear, can you stay with me long enough for that?”

It takes visible effort for Caleb to refocus, but then he’s nodding. “I- _ ja_, Molly. What- what questions?”

“Is it alright to mark you? Nothing permanent, of course, but scratching, biting, and so forth?”

Caleb swallows, nodding. Molly pinches the inside of Caleb’s thigh, making him flinch. “Words, lovely.”

“_Nng_, yes, yes it’s okay.”

Molly soothes over Caleb’s thigh with his fingertips, pulling a shiver from him. “Thank you, dear. And secondly, how do you feel about toys?”

That gives Caleb pause, his eyebrows pinching down slightly. “Toys?”

Molly grins. “I may have gone shopping without you yesterday. I promise it’s nothing that will hurt, and if at any point it becomes too much, or you need me to stop, you can use your word and I will. But I think it might be something you’d enjoy, especially in this sort of...predicament.”

Caleb’s eye glaze slightly, and then he’s nodding. “_Ja_, yes, toys are alright, Mollymauk.”

“Excellent.”

Molly climbs back on the bed, up near Caleb’s head. “Hands, lovely.”

Caleb lets go of the headboard, offering his wrists, and Molly gets to work.

He’s slow and methodical, working his knots carefully, making sure nothing will pinch, that Caleb will be just as safe as he is trapped. By the time he’s finished, Caleb’s wrists are bound by rope cuffs to the headboard, and there are similar cuffs at his thighs and ankles, pulling his legs apart and leaving him open and vulnerable to any mischief Molly might get up to. He always enjoys watching Caleb while he’s wearing the ropes; it’s an odd sort of balance between serene and unbearably turned-on. Molly runs a fingertip lightly up the inside of Caleb’s thigh, just to watch the muscles twitch as Caleb tries to pull away and can’t.

Settling back in at Caleb’s side, Molly sits, resting a hand on Caleb’s hip.

“I’ve decided I greatly enjoyed listening to you beg earlier, and I think I’d like more of that. I can promise you’ll get to come by the end of the night, but as I’m sure you’re well aware, that’s a long time from now.” He scratches his claws lightly down Caleb’s side, just hard enough not to tickle, and watches Caleb as he reacts, mouth falling open on a gasp. 

“Lovely.” Molly hops up from the bed and goes back to his pack, pulling out an oblong silk bag with a drawstring tie at the top, along with a small bottle of oil. He sets them aside on the nightstand, not yet ready for them. “Shall we begin?”

Stretching out at Caleb’s side again, Molly starts pressing his lips to Caleb’s skin, mapping it slowly, kissing his way across Caleb’s chest. There are scars, which he kisses, and when he passes by Caleb’s nipples he sucks them between his lips, nipping gently. It’s not long before Caleb is shifting under him, not quite squirming yet. He knows Caleb enjoys the ropes, likes to be able to pull and tug against them, feel the resistance, and he plans to give Caleb every reason to do so tonight. He works his way down, kissing over the bumps of Caleb’s ribs, nuzzling at Caleb’s bellybutton to elicit a laugh, which is does. He continues downward, and he thinks Caleb might actually be holding his breath as he kisses over the jut of Caleb’s hips, laying down so that his weight is pressing over Caleb’s upper thighs, just above where the rope cuffs sit. He nibbles at the crease of where hip meets thigh, and Caleb quivers under him, trying to move, to squirm, but unable to with how he’s bound and with Molly pinning him to the mattress. He ignores Caleb’s cock entirely, moving on to kiss his way down Caleb’s leg after a few minutes. Caleb whines above him, and Molly responds by biting gently at Caleb’s inner thigh. The muscles flex, and he decides this is a good a spot as any for a mark. He latches his lips on, sucking hard, and that gets him an actual moan. He sucks and bites, and when he pulls off, there’s a blooming reddish purple mark on the inside of Caleb’s thigh where he’ll be sure to feel it for days.

He presses kisses along Caleb’s knee, his calf, the top of his foot, and then moves over to start on the other, working his way back up. Caleb hasn’t exactly been silent, but he’s getting progressively more vocal as time passes, the small sounds of pleasure difficult to hold back the more turned on he gets. This time when he reaches Caleb’s hips he pins him again, weight pressed down at the top of Caleb’s thighs, and licks a delicate stripe up the side of Caleb’s cock. Caleb’s hips jerk under him, cock twitching, and a delicious choked-off moan comes tumbling out of Caleb’s mouth.

“Yes, love, just like that, let me hear you.”

He flicks his tongue along the underside of Caleb’s dick, not proper licks, but enough to feel, enough to tantalize and tease. Caleb writhes under him, panting, making small frustrated sounds each time Molly does no more than graze sensitive flesh with his tongue.

“_Please_, Molly, I- _ nnnng._” Caleb cuts off mid-sentence as Molly takes the head of Caleb’s dick into his mouth, mindful of his fangs. He doesn’t suck, just lets it sit there in the wet searing heat of his mouth, keeping Caleb’s hips pinned while Caleb whines above him. The sound is like music to him, as is the whimper that follows. He rewards the sounds with a flick of his tongue along the underside of Caleb’s dick and it takes effort to hold Caleb still as he twists under him. The words are flowing out of Caleb now, some of them still in Common, but increasingly Zemnian is overtaking things until Molly is only recognizing every third or fourth word Caleb says. Molly pulls back after awhile, and sits up and back on his heels, enjoying the view laid out before him. Caleb’s flushed a lovely shade of pink that reminds Molly of ripe peaches, the color following down from Caleb’s face, down the column of his throat to his chest in splotches. The green of the ropes stands out beautifully against the skin beneath, and Molly’s struck again at how beautiful Caleb is like this. He’s lovely all the time, Molly doesn’t just call him that for no reason; but like this he’s radiant, skin glowing with a faint sheen of sweat and eyes glazed and half-lidded as he pulls and strains against the hold the ropes have on him. He’s so much more relaxed like this, despite how his muscles pull and strain, and Molly half-wishes he could keep Caleb like this, lost in a fog of pleasure and pleasant sensations.

He can’t, though, and so he’ll make the most of the moments they’re given.

Molly reaches for the silken bag and the bottle of oil, taking a moment to pat and soothe Caleb’s thigh when the man whines at Molly stopping his ministrations.

“Don’t you worry, sweetness. I’m going to take care of you. Be patient.”

Caleb gives a frustrated huff but settles back down, sinking into the softness of the bedding beneath him.

“Good boy,” Molly croons, opening the vial and pouring a small pool of of the lightly scented oil into his palm. He slicks his hand and fingers, and grips the base of Caleb’s cock, giving it one firm stroke up before letting go. The sound it pulls from Caleb is something Molly would happily listen to all night, but he has other plans. He brings his slicked fingers down and rubs a fingertip lightly around Caleb’s hole, teasingly, with nowhere near enough pressure to actually press in. Caleb tries to press down onto it, but Molly just _tsks_ and pulls his hand away.

“No, dear, not my fingers just yet. I haven’t trimmed my claws recently and I don’t want to hurt you.”

Caleb actually _ pouts_, and Molly can’t help but laugh. “I’m not going to leave you wanting, dearest, I promise you.” He picks up the silken bag and opens it with his clean hand and pulls out the toy that was stored inside.

It looks like polished stone, a deep mottled green almost the same color as the ropes holding Caleb in place. It’s oblong, with a gentle curve at the business end that’s sure to press interesting places once fully inserted. Molly coats it liberally with oil and presses the blunt end of it to Caleb’s hole.  
  
“Take a deep breath for me darling, and relax.”

Caleb does as asked, and as he releases the breath, Molly begins to push the toy in. He’s slow, careful, watching Caleb’s face for any sign of discomfort, and he pauses on occasion, adding more oil and petting Caleb’s thigh, telling him how good he’s being. Caleb keeps trying to push his hips down, to take more of the toy, but Molly doesn’t let him get away with it. He waits, gently pushing and pulling the toy, working it in until it’s fully-seated. He can tell when he has the end correctly positioned because he twists it slightly to get it right and Caleb arches as far off the bed as the ropes will allow, a strangled groan tumbling out of him.

“Perfect,” Molly croons, grabbing the last bundle of rope and fashioning a harness to help hold the toy in place no matter how much Caleb squirms. He taps on Caleb’s hip, and the man obligingly lifts his hips just enough for Molly to be able to get the ropes where he wants them. By the time he’s done the toy is firmly fixed in place, and he spends a few minutes teasing the head of Caleb’s cock with his thumb to make him writhe, to pull more delicious sounds from him. As Caleb moves, the toy presses against his prostate, drawing _ more _ sounds out of him, and Molly grins. This is all wonderful, but he knows it’s not the best part.

He gets back to work, properly working Caleb up into a state, dragging his claws over tender skin, kissing and nipping his way over Caleb’s body until Caleb is _ thrumming _ under him, unable to keep still, gasping and begging Molly for all sorts of things, none of which Molly is inclined to give him _ just _yet. He slides back up Caleb’s body, pours a bit more of the oil into his palm, and gets a very loose grip on Caleb’s cock before leaning in so his lips are close to Caleb’s ear. Caleb, for his part, stops breathing when Molly’s hand wraps around him, body tense and taut with need.

“Do tell me, darling, earlier, at the library, what was it you were researching? You sounded _ terribly _ smart whatever it was, and you know what that does to me.”

“_Molly- _” Caleb gasps as Molly draws his fist ever so slowly up Caleb’s length, pausing just at the tip before slowly sliding back down.

“I asked you a question, darling,” he purrs into Caleb’s ear, making his voice as low and sultry as he can.

“_Ich_\- I- _ nnng_, I was- looking for ways to shape the- _ gods_, Molly,” Caleb breaks off momentarily as Molly incrementally tightens his fingers and strokes him again. “Er, ways to shape some of my spells diff-differently. Using Tallmead’s theory-”

“Nope.” Molly grins, and Caleb shivers, a whine working up through his throat as Molly’s hand stills. “Still too coherent. Brace yourself, love.”

Caleb barely gets out a questioning noise before Molly speaks a command word, and the toy buried in Caleb’s ass begins to vibrate.

Caleb’s whole body goes rigid, his eyes wide and surprised, before shaking and writhing, rumpling the sheets under him irretrievably. No matter how he moves he can’t get away from the sensations, and to Molly’s delight, Caleb’s cock has gotten even harder in his hand.

“You alright, love?”

The noise that passes Caleb’s lips is incomprehensible, though the pleading tone is easily recognizable.

“Ah, there we are. The nice lady at the shop started to tell me all about this lovely toy, and the more she told me, the more I knew I couldn’t resist.” Molly sits up and pulls back, his own arousal ratcheting up as he watches Caleb gasp and twist, sounds spilling heedlessly from his mouth. Caleb is a wonder to watch, glowing now with a sheen of sweat, muscles twitching and straining against the ropes.

“Tell me dear, how does it feel?”

Caleb responds with a sob of frustration, his hips moving ceaselessly, rutting into the air, cock hard and dripping over his stomach. 

“Oh darling,” Molly says, inexorable fondness coloring his words. “I think you’ve just about learned your lesson. You’ve been very good for me, haven’t you?”

“M-Molly _ please_-” Caleb cries out as Molly murmurs another command word and the vibrations of the toy increase. Caleb is trembling, hips giving tiny aborted twitches upward, and Molly wonders if given enough time if Caleb could come like this. Perhaps on a different evening they can find out, but not tonight. Caleb’s suffered so prettily for his pleasure, but he thinks he’s suffered enough by now.

“Are you ready to come, darling? I think you’ve earned it.”

Before Molly’s finished speaking Caleb is nodding, hips moving more emphatically.

“_Schatz, bitte, _I can’t-”

“Shhh, yes, love don’t you worry, I’ve got you.” Molly coats his palm in oil again, then gets a solid grip on Caleb’s cock and _ tugs_, squeezing just a bit tighter at the head before loosening his grip to slide his hand back down. Caleb moans, and it’s as if the sound was hooked and dragged out of him from deep in his chest.

It’s a treat to watch as Caleb rushes headlong towards his release, flushed a lovely scarlet, eyes scrunched tight. His cock is hot and heavy in Molly’s hand, and Molly watches closely, wanting to catch every hitched breath, every twitch of Caleb’s face as he works him over.

“Whenever you’re able, love.” Molly says the last command word, putting the toy at its highest setting and that gets a punched-out yell from Caleb. Molly works him a bit rougher than he himself prefers, but he knows Caleb enjoys it. It’s the matter of a few more moments before Caleb’s eyes are flying open, his face contorting with pleasure as he comes. Molly strokes him through it, until Caleb’s panting breaths carry the faintest whine of discomfort from over stimulation. Molly breathes the word that turns the toy off, bringing his hand to a stop. Caleb is still twitching under him, the last aftershocks of pleasure running through him, and Molly pets his thigh, gentling him through it.

When it seems Caleb’s settled, sinking boneless into mattress, Molly moves to sit up near Caleb’s side, resting a hand on Caleb’s ribs and rubbing a thumb soothingly over the warm skin there.

“How are you feeling, love, you doing alright?”

“Mmm.” Caleb turns his head, eyes slitting open and lips quirking up in a smile. “_Gut_. Good. Thank you.” His brows furrow as he looks down at Molly’s lap, and he blinks slowly, much like Frumpkin. “Would you like some help with that, Mollymauk?”

“Probably.” Molly reaches for the knots holding Caleb’s wrist cuffs to the headboard. “But I think perhaps we’ll get you loose first, and have some water and a snuggle before heading to round two.”

He gets Caleb’s hands free, kissing the marks the ropes have left on each wrist before working his way down the bed to get his thighs and then ankles loose. He’s as gentle as he can be while removing the toy, though Caleb still hisses quietly. He waves Molly’s concern away when he glances up at the noise. “It’s fine, _ schatz_. Just a bit sensitive, still.”

“You liked it though?”

Caleb snorts quietly. “I thought that was fairly obvious.”

Molly flashes a smile up at him as he sets the toy aside to clean later and grabs a glass of water from the night stand. “Yes, well, never hurts to check.”

Soon, Caleb has drunk the whole glass at Molly’s urging and they’re settled together for a brief respite; Caleb's snuggled comfortably in against Molly’s side as Molly pets his arm, tail looped loosely around Caleb’s ankle. Caleb is dozing lightly, head resting on Molly’s chest, and Molly can’t help but brush some of Caleb’s hair aside to reveal the small amethyst stud sparkling in Caleb’s ear. Fond warmth burbles up in Molly’s chest and he pulls Caleb closer for a brief second to press his lips to the top of Caleb’s head.

Just a few more minutes, perhaps.


End file.
